Examen psicológico
by LF Tansy
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que puedes descubrir en un examen psicológico... Naruto descubrirá algo muy interesante. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, por mucho que yo lo desee, son de su creador.

* * *

**Examen Psicológico**

La puerta frente a él, que tan insistentemente había estado observando por si por algún milagro podía ver a través de ella, por fin se abrió, saliendo dos personas, una con una máscara de un gato puesta en su rostro y la otra, con una de un zorro negro. No podía ver sus gestos y ello, a pesar de ser ilógico, le dio un poco más de seguridad, tal vez la entrevista fuera fácil. Aun así, en su mente rogó que él no fuera el siguiente, pero sabía que era su turno. No había nadie más que él en los asientos.

Contra todo pronóstico, a sus 23 años, Naruto había decidido pertenecer a ANBU por al menos dos años. Su sueño seguía siendo llegar a ser Hokage, sin embargo, no podía serlo en ese momento. Para ello tendría que matar a la Hokage actual – Tsunade –, y no era algo que estuviera muy dispuesto a hacer, muy a pesar de que a veces ella sí lo intentara. También hubieran podido compartir el cargo, pero no le parecía la mejor solución. Si cuando se veían durante solo unas horas, terminaban habiendo golpes dirigidos a su persona, no quería saber como sería si se vieran todos los días, las 23 horas 56 minutos y 4 segundos de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Justo por ello, había decidido esperar a que la vieja – Tsunade sama – envejeciera un poco más, que estaba seguro no faltaba mucho, para que se retirara y él ocupara el puesto. Pero por mientras no podía quedarse a ver el techo de su casa todo el día, tenía que hacer algo. Las misiones a las que había sido asignado ya no le representaban mucha emoción, así que un día, mientras veía al estreñido de Sasuke levantarse temprano, interrumpiendo su preciado sueño, halló la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

_"¿A dónde vas?" le había preguntado._

_"Voy por mi puesto en ANBU." Le había respondido mientras guardaba unos shurikens en sus bolsillos._

Y viendo a su pareja meterse en sus pantalones notó tres cosas. Primero, Sasuke tenía una autoconfianza que rayaba en la soberbia. Segundo, un amigo suyo – muy preciado y querido – comenzaba a levantar una tienda de campamento con la sábana con la que cubría su cuerpo. Y tercero, una idea llegó a su mente.

_"Yo también voy" le dijo levantándose de la cama, ignorando la ceja levantada de Sasuke y la tienda de campaña que había en su bóxer._

Ahora, en ese preciso instante, se hallaba esperando a que le tomaran la entrevista psicológica, que era casi el último examen _válido_, porque el que le seguía era más una formalidad que otra cosa. Ya habían dado tres exámenes, con este el cuarto. Físico, Inteligencia y Conocimiento, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Él había pasado los tres exámenes, no sabía si Sasuke también porque el muy bastardo no le había querido decir nada, pero suponía que sí, ya que el primer entrevistado de ese día, sospechosamente había tenido el cabello negro y parado en puntas por detrás, y además, se había sentado a su costado y lo había casi obligado a sentarse en el asiento del borde, muy lejos de los otros postulantes. No conocía otra persona en la aldea que utilizara ese peinado… ni que fuera tan posesivo.

Uno tras otro habían ido entrando los otros cuatro enmascarados, y así como entraban, salían y se largaban del lugar. Ahora solo quedaba él.

- Kyuubi – dijo la señorita encargada de hacer pasar a los entrevistados, la de la máscara de zorro negro.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al oír el apelativo que él mismo había escogido. Culpaba a la falta de imaginación que la atribuía a que cuando fueron a inscribirse, él aún había tenido la bandera roja izada en sus pantalones y a que se había desvelado por culpa de Sasuke y sus _feromonas._

Inspiró fuertemente y se paró de su asiento. _"Seguro que sí pasas Naruto, estás hablando del gran siguiente Hokage ttebayo_" se dijo mentalmente para darse ánimos.

Pasó dentro del recinto y vio a la mujer que le había llamado anteriormente pararse en la esquina que estaba a la derecha de la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, habían cuatro personas más. Tres anbus que llevaban máscara y que, al igual que la que lo había llamado, estaban parados cada uno en una de las esquinas sobrantes. Todos muy preparados para saltarle al cuello al menor movimiento raro, estaba seguro. El otro personaje era un señor de estatura baja, que se encontraba sin máscara y le miraba sonriente, mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos.

- Siéntese por favor, Kyuubi san – le indicó, al parecer, el entrevistador, señalándole un asiento que había a un costado suyo.

Él solo asintió, ya le habían indicado en el registro que no hablara más de lo necesario para que su identidad no fuera descubierta fácilmente. Francamente le parecía una burrada ¿cuántas personas no sabrían que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi?

Pero, reglas eran reglas y, por mucho que estuviera en contra, no iba a hacer que lo descalificaran por eso.

El señor se acomodó en su asiento y, sin dejar de sonreír, sacó unas hojas de uno de los cajones del escritorio en el que apoyaba sus brazos.

- Para el examen psicológico, vamos a realizar un examen de Roscharch modificado – comenzó a explicarle. Naruto sintió que sudaba frío. ¿No era otro examen de conocimiento? ¿no? Porque si era así, entonces ya había empezado mal.

El señor sonrió levemente al notar el movimiento casi imperceptible de la cabeza del sujeto a examinar. Tal vez, otras personas ni siquiera hubieran notado el movimiento, pero no él, él sí lo había hecho. Ese era su trabajo. Uno que disfrutaba en gran manera, debía admitir. Por eso, había anbus en cada una de las esquinas del lugar, por él, no tanto por los entrevistados. Suspiró con nostalgia. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en que había logrado que una mente se volviera _loca_ y por ello se suicidara?

- Es muy fácil – le escuchó decir Naruto, pendiente de las hojas que sacaba el sujeto y muy atento a la explicación que le daba – te voy a mostrar unas imágenes, te puedo dar un tiempo para que lo pienses y luego tienes que responder lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza.

Otra vez, asintió. Uf, que bien que no era nada difícil.

El señor le enseñó la primera hoja de papel… con un manchón encima. Solo veía un manchón. Iba a responder pero fue interrumpido antes de hacerlo.

- Tienes que tratar de visualizar algo.

Guau. Ese señor tenía que ser psíquico, pues no entendía cómo había sabido que le iba a responder que veía una mancha de tinta, si no le podía ver el rostro debido a la máscara que llevaba.

Volvió a mirar el _dibujo._ Y concentrándose un poco más, logro ver algo.

Sasuke con su cara de estreñido.

Se aclaró la garanta y lo dijo, aunque no como lo pensaba exactamente.

- La cara de una persona.

No lo vio, pero supo que el señor escribía algo en una libreta, debido al sonido del lapicero moverse encima de las hojas.

Le mostró la segunda imagen. Otra vez, para su sorpresa, vio algo en la _mancha. _Y así, pasaron la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, hasta que pasaron 10 imágenes frente suyo.

- Muy bien, puede retirarse. Los resultados se darán mañana.

Se acercó a la puerta y a la velocidad que su orgullo se lo permitía, dejó el recinto. Una vez fuera, con nadie viéndolo, tiró de sus cabellos hacia los costados con preocupación y frustración.

Ahora sí, estaba seguro. Estaba demente, chiflado, perturbado, alienado, desequilibrado, lunático, maniático, majareta, ido, se le había ido la olla, se le habían zafado los tornillos… Estaba loco. Simple y llanamente loco.

Aún tirando de sus cabellos avanzó por el pasillo y en una de las curvas le vio. No veía su rostro porque estaba cubierto por la máscara, pero tenía certeza, era él. Estaba seguro de tener un radar cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Corrió hacia él y lo agarró por las solapas de la ropa.

- Tú – le dijo acercando ambos rostros aun con las máscaras en su lugar. Los profundos irises de color negro devolviéndole la mirada – ¡por tu culpa estoy demente!

- Por fin te diste cuenta – le respondió con voz divertida el agraviado – pero no me eches la culpa por ello.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara, lo sabía, aun si no lo veía. Lo soltó y otra vez comenzó tirar de sus cabellos en frustración.

- ¡Por tu culpa teme! – le recalcó señalándole con el dedo índice – ¡Todas las imágenes que podía ver eran tú haciendo algo! ¡Me has…! ¡Me has fundido el cerebro!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Un poco más aliviado por lo que su pareja le había dicho. La verdad y que nunca confesaría – incluso bajo pena de muerte – era que él en todas esas manchas había visto a Naruto con las pelotas al aire y en pose viólame porque si no lo haces te violo yo a ti.

- Pero has contestado otras cosas ¿no? – preguntó el de ojos negros.

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó, avergonzado por ese maldito examen.

Sasuke asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Muy bien, entonces los dos habían mentido como debía ser.

- Vamos – comenzó a andar el de cabellos negros – quiero que me folles.

El estado de ánimo del de cabellos rubios cambio drásticamente. Naruto calmó sus ánimos y comenzó a caminar detrás del otro enmascarado un poco más tranquilo pero más emocionado. Cuando Sasuke le hablaba así, aun con el tono de voz indiferente de siempre, no podía evitar que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se estimularan.

Tal vez estar con él no fuera lo mejor para su salud mental, pero estaba seguro que prefería estar loco que sin él.

* * *

Reviews?

Hola!

Hace poco he ido a presentarme a unas prácticas... y en el examen psicológico me han hecho el de Roscharch... lo bueno es que yo había ido preparada, porque ya había investigado de ese examen antes, y no salí loca... pero la verdad es que cuando lo practiqué... estaba completamente demente XDDDD.

Kazahayaa gracias por siempre comentarme, este es tu regalito, tengo otros Narusasus pero son un poco subiditos de tono... y creo que van a eliminarlos en la página, así que no me he querido arriesgar .

Nos vemos.


End file.
